Mr. Freeze
How Mr. Freeze joined the Tourney Dr. Victor Fries was negotiated into entering the prison by Hugo Strange under the promises of being incarcerated with his wife, Nora, and the tools he needed to cure her. But after discovering Strange double-crossed him and had given Nora to Joker as blackmail to create a cure for his TITAN blood poisoning, Freeze stormed Wonder Tower, only to be captured by TYGER guards. There, Strange handed Victor over to Penguin as apart of their deal, and became a trophy of Cobblepot's in his museum. After Batman's incarceration to Arkham City, he was tasked with finding Freeze to get the cure he needed for now himself, as the Joker had poisoned him with his blood. Character Select Screen Animation Mr. Freeze does Yun-Seong's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "It seems like yesterday when I first found her.". Special Attacks Neutral special Freeze's neutral special move is variable, and he will say "Simple." during all of them. Side special Freeze's side special move is variable, and he will say "Die!" during all of them. Up special Freeze's up special move is variable, and he will say "Go!" during all of them. Down special Freeze's down special move is variable, and he will say "Balba!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Freeze's Hyper Smash move is variable, and he will say "Repent!" during all of them. Some Hyper Smashes will end with Freeze saying "Nora..." Final Smash Freeze's Final Smash move is variable, and he will say "If you hurt me, your wife will die." during all of them. Some Hyper Smashes will end with Freeze saying "Nora..." Imitative Powers Mr. Freeze can imitate 30 characters. The characters that he can imitate are: *Heihachi *Shin (if unlocked) *Jack-7 *AncientOgre (if unlocked) *Ogre (he will adapt wings and a tail if he uses his fighting style) *Alex (he will adapt a tail if he uses his fighting style) *Bryan *Baek *Dragunov *Hwoarang *Devil Jin (he will adapt wings if he uses his fighting style) *Kuma *Panda *Ganryu *King *Lee *Paul *Marduk *Yoshimitsu (he will adapt a sword if he uses his fighting style) *Law *Armor King *Jinpachi *Wang *P. Jack *Dr. Bosconovitch *Sebastian *Kazuya *Jin *Lars (if unlocked) *Lei Victory Animations #Variable. He will say "Death is cold, Batman." during the first victory animation. #*Variable. He will say "Death is cold, Ganryu." during the first victory animation. (Ganryu victories only) #*Variable. He will say "Death is cold, Bowser." during the first victory animation. (Bowser victories only) #*Variable. He will say "Death is cold, Legolas." during the first victory animation. (Legolas victories only) #*Variable. He will say "Death is cold, Yoshi." during the first victory animation. (Yoshi victories only) #*Variable. He will say "Death is cold, Alisa." during the first victory animation. (Alisa victories only) #*Variable. He will say "Death is cold, R.O.B." during the first victory animation. (R.O.B. victories only) #Variable. He will say "I will turn your blood to ice." during the second victory animation. #Variable. He will say "And when I do, I'm coming for you." during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Freeze's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and he will say "Where is she? Where is my wife?" during all of them. Special Quotes *I prefer to stand. Why am I here? (When fighting Ganryu) *Because of you. (When fighting Heihachi) *It's all for her. Everything. I will get her back. And when I do, I'm coming for you. (When fighting Anna) *Really? Why not? (When fighting Shin) *What do you wish to learn? (When fighting Talim) Trivia *Mr. Freeze was confirmed at the same time Ripto was confirmed for the Spyro the Dragon universe. *When engaging in battle against Anna Williams, Anna tells Mr. Freeze to "find that little girl and destroy her" but Mr. Freeze refers to "that little girl" as his wife. *Mr. Freeze, Ariel, McCoy, and Poison Ivy are the only imitation fighters with a special victory quote. *Mr. Freeze's wife, Nora, appears as an unlockable playable character. *The quote "Death is cold, Sailor Moon." can be found in the Sound Player as sound file 45. *Mr. Freeze shares his English voice actor with the Brain. *Mr. Freeze shares his Japanese voice actor with Falco, Fart, Sasquatch, Ghost Rider, Little Mac, and Kuma. *Mr Freeze's ex-employer, Ferris Boyle appears in his opening and ending and in Aang's multiple choice ending (to whether to save Mr. Freeze or let Boyle kill him). *Mr. Freeze's default rival is Aang. Kenshin Himura is Mr. Freeze's second rival. Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Batman characters Category:Starter characters